Pillars
Pillars are seven unique buildings for Galaxies . They can be raided and captured by any galaxy that possesses a Level 3 Wonder Building. They improve the collect from 30% to 50% and provides a 10% bonus for ships in combat, depending on the exact pillar. Raid teams must consist of people from the same galaxy. Pillars current status can be viewed from the screen pictured here, with pillar timers for protection periods, and current occupying galaxy. It's also possible to view current damage by galaxy and by individual by clicking on each pillar, and also for the previous fight over that pillar. List of Pillar Names and Atributes All pillars boost collect by 50% (instead of the 30% bonus given by a level 3 galaxy wonder), plus their unique boost: Alston '(Shaped like a wolf): +10% Lethality '''Iris '(Shaped like a fairy): +10% Dodge 'Nitemare '(Shaped like a horse on fire): +10% Speed 'Maxwell '(Shaped like a phoenix): +10% Hit Rate (Target) 'Otis '(Shaped like a robed lion): +10% Lethality Defense 'Osborn '(Shaped like a dog holding a staff): +10% Defense 'Rex '(Shaped like a dragon): +10% Attack Mechanics of Pillars Raiding has two phases, it costs 2AP to initiate a raid: '''Phase 1: Taking out the guards. You fight an arranged match with people from the owner galaxy in a PvP battle. Generally the defending player with the power/army closest to the attacker will appear in the fight for each member in the team. If you lose this, as well as losing ships to lethality, you'll then have to pay an additional 2AP to hit the pillar. If you win, you go straight to hitting the pillar for no further AP cost. '''Phase 2: '''Attacking the Pillar directly. Now unguarded, you can directly attack the Pillar. It is very powerful and can make you lose lots of ships, so be careful! Hits on the pillar earn coupons scaled to damage, but capped at 60 coupons per hit. The damage cap is 2M per player. After the Pillar runs out of HP, a new Galaxy will occupy the pillar, with priority going to the galaxies in descending order of damage. If all galaxies who dealt damage (attacking the pillar - Phase 2 above - counts as dealing damage, even if the pillar wipes out your fleet and you deal 0 damage) are ineligible to claim, the pillar will be open for any galaxy leader or vice with a level 3 wonder to claim. Galaxies in the top 8 damage ranking who didn't occupy will receive bonus coupons for their placing. Their members who are in chapter 7+ will receive coupons. If galaxy members haven't actively raided a pillar in the past 24 hours, or the current pillar ever (if it was up for more than 24 hours, very rare as of September 2012), they will receive 100 coupons, regardless of placing. Otherwise, bonus coupons are awarded to everyone in the galaxy according to the following schedule: The pillar will enter protection (see below) and the new owners will receive the benefits from it. Pillar Protection After being occupied, a pillar enter protection for 24 hours so the new owner can use it without being attacked all the time. The defending galaxy then cannot claim another pillar for the next 12 hours. Repairs Pillars begin with 300M health and are capped at 600M. Galaxy members can donate ore to increase the pillar health (on a sliding scale - details to follow), and the donating galaxy member receives 1 coupon per 1000 ore donated. You can also find pink triangular pillar crystals as War of Heroes raid rewards that restore 3M health to the pillar and provide the galaxy member with 1000 coupons. There are no pre-requisites on using pillar crystals, so you can use one if your galaxy has a wonder below level 3 (meaning the galaxy can't participate in raids to get a pillar yet), and so the crystal just awards 1000 coupons. Category:Raids Category:Repairs